


May I Have This Dance?

by A_Bored_Writer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Bonnie and Marceline hangout at Marceline’s house during a party until Marceline wants some alone time with her favorite candy golem.





	May I Have This Dance?

The music pounds through the house and Bonnie groans as she covers her ears with annoyance. Metal wasn’t really her thing, but Marceline invited her and her two champions, Finn and Jake, begged her to come, so she relented and went anyway. Speaking of her two champions, they’re approaching her. 

“Hey Peebles!” Finn shouts over the music and waves. 

“Yo Princess!” Jake yells with a laugh, giving Finn a fist bump. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” the princess says loudly, somehow getting her message across without yelling too loud. 

“Nothing much, just enjoying this epic party! How ‘bout you?” Finn says with a smile. 

“I’m alright. Say, do you know where Marceline is? I need to talk to her,” Bonnie says before she feels fingers interlace with her own. 

“You need me?” Marceline asks, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Bonnie flinches from the surprise, but eases back into her lovers side. 

“Yeah actually—,” the princess begins before Jake cuts her short. 

“Hey, we’re gonna go dance, have fun!” Jake shouts before grabbing Finn to go dance with some girls.

”Hey, come with me,” Marceline says as she leads her up to her room.

”Where are we going?” Bonnie asks until she’s lead up a familiar ladder to an even more familiar room. Marceline floats over to a small record player with amps attatched to it, flipping on some slow music. The metal below bumped the floors but the slow melody coming from the amps drowned out the metal sounds.

”May I have this dance?” Marceline asks politely as she holds her hand out for Bonnie to take. Bonnie places her pink dainty hand in Marceline’s cold grey ones, fitting together like a puzzle. Marceline pulls Bonnie to her, their hands interlocking and Marceline’s hand wrapping around Bonnie’s waist.

”I’m really glad you made it Bon-Bon,” Marceline says, placing a kiss to Bonnie’s pink lips. Bonnie smiles and rests her head on Marceline’s shoulder. Bonnie’s free hand rests on her opposite shoulder as they sway to the soft sounds.

”I was practically begged to come, but I’m glad I did anyway,” Bonnie chuckles and leans into Marceline further. Marceline smiles to herself, beginning to lift them both into the air. Usually Bonnie would argue to put them down, but she kept quiet this time. Marceline leans back, letting Bonnie rest on her to not put pressure on her candy princess.

”I love you, Marcy,” Bonnie says softly, accompanied with a kiss to her neck. Marceline squeezes their fingers that are currently wrapped together in a loving manner.

”I love you too, Bonnie,” Marceline whispers, kissing the crown of her head. Marceline sways them around some more until the song ends, finally placing them back on the ground again.

”Should we get back to the party?” Marceline asks with a gleam of excitement in her eyes. Bonnie can’t say no to that face so she smiles.

”Sure, let’s go.”

 


End file.
